Absinence makes the heart grow fonder
by Queen Cassie Loves You
Summary: Can Rosalie and Emmett cope when Edward makes a bet which their pride wont let them refuse but their love might not survive. Will they allow this to control them or learn what they knew all along ... sex doesn't make a relationship, its just the fun part.


*Flashback*

"Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder" Edward patently informed his sister with a knowing look, nodding and folding his arms, as she descended the stairs in her latest shopping purchases. Slutty was not the right word but slexy might just about cover it. He had resisted the urge to roll his eyes upon reading her face. He saw the outfit as a waste of material and space. It was almost disgraceful what she and her friends saw as clothing.

"You are wrong!" Rosalie snapped, even though in truth she had not even heard what he had said, the reaction was just automatic when it came to Edward. She pouted and frowned at the same time.

"Hmm so you are saying that the longer you do not have sex the less you want it?" Edward asked, coughing to cover the laugh that her look and comical expression invoked, and looking expectant. He knew her dilemma now, she had not been saying that, but she could not deny it without admitting something he had said was right and she was wrong. As long as he had known Rosalie she would never do such a thing.

Rosalie flushed and looked outraged but all she could do was hiss "yes!" Frowning even more she stepped closer and opened her perfect mouth to speak again before abruptly closing it and letting out a soft noise of annoyance.

"Prove it" Edward simply replied before turning and walking away. She would follow he knew. She would not let it go. It would eat away at her and ruin her obvious plans to go and enjoy her boyfriend's company. Yes she would come and seek him out. He laughed to himself and just kept walking.

*End Flashback*

Rosalie entered her place of work, Arian motors, and gracefully stalked between the cars till she found the one she was looking for. Knocking smartly on the hood of the car she impatiently waited. A small thump followed by a growl of annoyance and a sharp "ow" proved that someone was beneath the car. That someone was Mariana Cosa, whose mother owned the auto store.

"I thought you were going to meet Emmett" Mariana asked from underneath the silver Mercedes she was working on. It had been donated to engineering science upon its engine death. If anyone could get it working again it was Rosalie. But due to the fact she was meant to be on a date her friend was working on it instead.

"I was, I am meant to be there now, but I am not" Rosalie snapped, not asking how Mariana knew it was her, adjusting her very defiantly not designed to be worn near oil dress, and scowling. She leaned against the car and sighed heavily. Today was not going as she had originally planned it.

"So instead of being out on the date you have been squealing about all week, you're sitting here making grumpy look cute" Mariana bluntly retorted with a confused air as she slid out from under the car and stood up so she could face her friends properly. "Something tells me Alice should be dealing with this – whoa that dress was not made to be shown too just me – so what did Edward do?"

Rosalie leaned closer and whispered in her friend's ear. Her frown softening slightly as she shared the tale. Wrinkling her nose as Mariana's brunette fringe tickled her cheek and caused her to pull away. She unfolded her arms and made a dramatic gesture to finish her story.

*Flashback*

"How am I meant to prove it?" Rosalie demanded as she entered Edwards's room and stalked over to throw herself on the bed.

Edward took a deep calming breath and turning away from his piano, which now rested in the corner of his room, responded "well except for not doing anything with your ... do you even call him a boyfriend ... but of course you could never ever do that!"

Those words were like magic and the reaction would not disappoint. Rosalie bit down on her lower lip very hard. She then released it and responded "I could manage that just fine with my _boyfriend_"

"Plus after a week you would no longer want to anyway of course according to your logic" Edward continued as though she had not spoken. His talented fingers returning to the keys as he began to play again.

"Of course" Rosalie responded her voice becoming higher pitched as she sat up in the bed and adjusting her hair looked at him. Swallowing and making a strangled noise.

*End Flashback*

Mariana, during Rosalie's account had migrated to sitting cross legged on the front of a nearby jeep, leaned forward and waited expectantly. When nothing more was spoken she hopped down and pouted. When this failed to work she waved her hands in an overly dramatic gesture, despite the wrench in one hand, and asked "well what did you bet?"

Rosalie sighed and finally spoke, she had probably wanted to tell her friend the whole time, but was simply building suspense "my pride!"

"Oh no not your pride" Mariana responded shaking her head and looking disappointed. Before bursting into laughter, she covered her mouth to smother it, and quickly dodged under the car again. Even beneath the hood the sound was still obvious.

Rosalie took a deep breath and was just about to make a snarky response when her phone rang. Opening and closing her mouth for a minute Rosalie gave up and with a frustrated growl flipped open the phone and answered "Hola, this is Rosalie's phone, if your cute press one if you're not hang up!"

"Hiya sweet thing. That better be your answer machine"

"Please leave a message after the beep ummm ... beep?"

"That is what I thought, well you gonna share why I am currently enjoying a meal for two, by myself?"

"Well I was going to, and I wanted to, and then I didn't"

"That sounds like a wonderfully thought out excuse, which even had mirror time, but I am going to need slightly more than that"

"*inaudible mumbling* Edward *inaudible mumbling*

"Babe, normally I am fluent in 'embarrassed and sheepish girl', but right now this pissed off guy is not up for translating"

"You eat enough for two anyway, just pretend I am there, and eat mine for me"

"... and this is me hanging up"

"No wait honey, I can explain ..."

"So go on then, explain"

"Oh wait I can't ..."

Mariana surfaced from underneath the car in time to see Rosalie sitting there staring at her phone with a puppy sad expression as it beeped the dial tone. Making little whimpering noises, drama is deep in her veins; Rosalie shut the phone with a click.

Alfie's note: Hola darlings. Here is chapter number two. It is by no means perfect but one does try. I write for love but reviews sure do help the process. Put one review into the candy machine get one gold imagination chip out.

Umbrella girl's note: **hey people, hope you like this chapter! Reviews are like cookies, so please review!**

_I wonder, by what mini skirted low cut supposed dress she has poured herself into, how many guys will be added onto my list of assassinations. I have to unfortunately wait until I can get away with it because I do not fancy prison. Though according to my sisters if any of us are going to prison when their older it's me. Alice could sweet talk her way out of anything and Bella is just too clumsy to attempt a life of crime. Every night it seems like there are more guys following her like a collection of rather ugly looking lost puppies._

Emmett was pulled abruptly out of his inner monologue by the sound of light footsteps approaching his room. There was a quick knock on the door and it swung open to reveal his big sister Alice. It was laughable to associate the word big with his petite sister. She may be older but she was most defiantly the smallest of the siblings by far.

Alice danced into the room and gracefully sprawled herself across his bed with a dainty smile. Her eyes alight with happiness "So did you enjoy Rosalie's dress? Was it not the most gorgeous creation I have ever brought? Well brought this season anyhow! I picked it especially for that specific date thinking of how wonderful she would look"

Emmett frowned and sighed heavily as he turned to face her properly "I never got the chance to see it ..."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked before suddenly letting in a sharp intake of breath and looking shocked "You did not? In the middle of a crowded restaurant? Emmett! How could you?"

Emmett chuckled despite himself and shook his head. Shrugging and not replying as he turned to continue what he had been doing: pretending to read a book while in fact he thought about Rosalie. After a few moments he glanced up at Alice, soon wishing he had not, and saw she was giving him her saddest look ever: her eyes wide and her mouth quivering. "Don't you love me Emmett?"

As per usual it did not take long for him to give way and allow her what she wanted. This time it was information. With an expression which spoke of concentration he replied "Well ... I am not sure what happened ... when it comes down to it she stood me up."

Alice was up to standing in mere seconds, balancing on her tippy toes with ease, and spinning round. She always seemed to think better while performing movements vaguely related to ballet. Her petite mouth remained tightly closed as she waited for Emmett to expand on his comment. Her pale hands coming up to pinch her cheek, proving she was awake, and causing her cheek to redden.

When it seemed Emmett was finished she murmured in a heartbroken tone "But the dress ... my dress"

"I rang her at the auto store, seems Mariana got to see the famous dress, and ..." Emmett began again but was soon interrupted by Alice letting out a squeak of disbelief.

In a rather strangled tone Alice gasped "Auto store ... my dress ... she went to the auto store ... in my dress. I'm going to kill Rosalie!"

Emmett slowly nodded and reaching out patted Alice's shoulder in what was clearly intended to be a comforting gestures. It failed and Alice hurried daintily from the room still muttering away about "auto store ... my dress ... oil ... cars ... repair ... my dress." Leaving Emmett behind still wondering what on earth he had done wrong and why Rosalie was avoiding him.

He eventually decided a trip to Arian Motors was probably the best choice at this present moment in time.

As he descended the stairs he located Bella hovering on the bottom step seemingly reluctant to enter the kitchen. It appeared Alice was in full sorry for herself mode and this would lead to a shopping trip. He thought that maybe her younger sister would give anything to get out of there: anything turned out to be following Emmett to the car store. So this was what she did.

Upon arrival Emmett paused to listen for sounds of any movement. He was rewarded with a whirring sound coming from the furthest corner of the room. Upon approaching the corner he found Rosalie sitting on top of one of the cabinets cleaning something with great effort. Patches of oil nestled on her face and hands. The whirring noise was created by Mariana who stood nearby cutting a piece of metal in half.

Spotting Emmett's arrival Mariana took Bella off under the pretext of showing her a new car arrival, coincidentally leaving the other two alone to talk.

"Hiya" Rosalie greeted with an innocent smile in a somewhat chipper tone even though it was forced. Her expensive heels hitting the floor with a click as she slid off the cabinet. Looking up at Emmett with her violet eyes wide and attempting to look surprised.

Emmett took a deep calming breath and looked her up and down. He shifted as he saw how beautiful she looked even wearing overalls. The zip was open slightly and he could make out flashes of a red dress and more predominantly flashes of milky white skin.

Gulping he took a step closer and taking her hand pulled her close. Shutting his eyes he leaned into kiss her but his lips touched air. Opening his eyes once again he found Rosalie had slid from his grasp and was standing away from him again.

"What's going on Rose?"

Rosalie opened her mouth to reply but before she could there was a loud crash from behind them. Emmett swiftly turned and saw Bella had knocked over a large pile of car parts sending them skidding all over the floor. Rosalie darted past him to go help pick them up. Emmett shook his head and glancing at his watch knew where he had to head next. He needed to talk to Edward.

As he exited the showroom he passed Alice happily entering. She hopped neatly over a tire which rolled in her direction and moved between the cars heading for Rosalie. Humming as she did so to give a sense of peace. When she stopped in front of Rosalie the humming instantly stopped and Alice silently looked her up and down.

"So it's true ..."

Alice stepped closer still and looked at each oil drop with a frightening intensity. Closing her eyes lightly she took a calming breath before once again opening her eyes. Her clear crystal voice rang out "This calls for a shopping trip, you need more fashionable overalls."

She could not bring herself to even speak of the dress any more. She needed to do some shopping as soon as possible. If buying 'fashionable overalls' for her friend was the answer then so be it.

Rosalie looked guilty and made to speak before shaking her head and returning to her cleaning. It was like she had gone mute. Maybe after what had happened last time she spoke without thinking; she had.

Emmett muttered a quick goodbye and left the place. Ho got to his car and wasted no time to get to Edward. He was sure he will have the answers he was looking for.

After dropping her sister Bella at their place and into the capable hands of a comforting Renee, Emmett decided that despite the late hour—his watch informed it was way past social visiting time— he would go stop by the Hale residence: most importantly see Edward.

He had had enough evasiveness for at least one day and so he was looking for a straight answer. It didn't matter if said answer would not be something he wished to know, he still preferred that over being left in the dark as to why her girlfriend stood him up in the night he was going to propose. Usually how well Edward could read his girl annoyed Emmett, it was his job to know what Rosalie wanted and needed, but tonight he was thankful for it. After all, Edward was her brother.

After giving it a second thought, Emmett took into account that Edward would probably be asleep so he sent him a text alerting him of his visit.

_I'll be at your place in 5 minutes. Be ready._

Even if the message was a little cryptic it was all Emmett had to offer at the moment. Once it was sent Emmett quickly turned his phone off so Edward would not have the chance to protest. First thing you learned when dating Rosalie. If you do not want the message then do not have the phone on. Edward would of course be far less likely to be grumpy about this than she would be.

He arrived at the Hale house and parked his Jeep across the street. Taking a moment to look the house up and down, he had been here so many times, but the idea of one stable house that was lived in all year around was a new concept, and he always admired it. Taking a deep breath he left his car and went to knock in the door.

Edward answered right away, his face expressionless though his eyes were drooped in sleep, and he murmured something inaudible as he let him in, leading him to the kitchen. Sensing something was wrong in his usual way of seeming to know it all Edward did not overly argue with the late intrusion. Instead he just padded over and stuck his head inside the fridge.

"You want something from the fridge?"

"Not unless there is a piece of sandwich inside the fridge which explains why Rosalie stood me up, and if there is a bottle which then adds why she ignored me at her auto place today … if there is then dose me up."

Very bad humor was Emmett's defense mechanism for when thinks got to deep or emotional for his liking. He hovered awkwardly by the table, his arms folded over his chest, and his gaze locked on Edward.

"What is going on?" Edward cautiously responded, though he thought he knew, he did not know Rosalie would take it this far. He was hoping she would simply dress better. But of course drama queen central had cranked it up several notches above normal.

"That is what I am meant to be asking you!"

"What makes you think that I know?" Edward defended unconvincingly, feeling it was very unfair that he was left to explain something that was so obviously not his fault.

"Bull" Emmett spat feeling a sudden rush of anger. Truth to be told, he wasn't angry with Edward, but he knew that if somebody knew what was happening it would be him. He shook his head and sighing he forced himself to calm down "At least just tell me if I did something to upset her"

"No, it isn't you" Edward said, he was attempting to be reassuring, but in actual fact he was simply making things more confusing.

"So you do know" it wasn't a question, Emmett now knew for sure. He leaned forward expectantly and impatiently waited for an answer.

"Yes I know, but I don't think you really want to know" Edward bluntly informed him not giving way on the issue of not explaining something he was not responsible for in his eyes.

"I can help"

The soft amused tones of Jasper drifted from the door way of the room. He had several bags in his hand a small smile on his handsome features. Striding forward and dropping the bags on the floor he explained himself "Rosalie rang me when I was on my way home … I know everything"

Edward almost gulped and edged behind his brother and headed for the door. Emmett let him go, his concentration now purely focused on the eldest Hale sibling, even if it was only by a minute.

Emmett strode farther in to the kitchen, towards the fridge, as he felt a sudden urge for the drink he had previously turned down. Jasper followed along behind humming quietly as he tried to think of the right words to use. His face was a reddish color and his eye half closed; the journey home had obviously been hard on him.

Emmett almost felt a pang of guilt for demanding something of him straight away. However any chance of guilt vanished when he remembered what he had been about to do when Rosalie never showed up. He had been reminding himself constantly all the way here in the car. It was one of a long list of thoughts which plagued him.

Jasper stood still. He did now know much, only what he had been told, but he had a talented ability to guess almost always correctly how someone was feeling. He was a good reader of people, just as his brother Edward was, and Emmett's negative emotions were practically drowning the room in bad feeling. Sighing Jasper informed him "This all comes down to some stupid bet, Rosalie's inability to admit when she is wrong, and Edwards love of annoying her ..."

"A bet?" Emmett exclaimed staring at Jasper with confusion, the bottle of water in his hand forgotten "A stupid bet?"

"Sex free till a month has passed, roughly" Jasper explained the missing part of the sentence with embarrassment and an awkward air.

"So Rosalie stood me up because of some abstinence challenge?" Emmett questioningly responded in a slow tone, his brow furrowed as he thought about it, looking like he was concentrating hard.

"In basic terms, though the conversation was far more complex, yes!" Jasper agreed in a neutral tone, relieved his part was over.

"I would have thought that after all these years, Rosalie would know, I like her for far more than her body ..." Emmett moaned rubbing his forehead as he felt a head ache developing.

Jasper shrugged and shook his head. Truthfully he had no idea. He might be talented but he was far from psychic. Before he could say anything else Emmett had strode past him and out into the hallway. Moments later the door slammed and the sound of Emmett's Jeep driving away floated through the air. As the noise faded the sound of Rosalie's BMW pulling into the drive way replaced it.

Jasper grimaced. It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
